Merry Freaking Christmas
by CSM
Summary: It’s Christmas time again. A time to be greatful for what you have and the people in your life. A time for joy and laughter...yea right like anything can go smoothly for our favourite doctors. MerDer,Alex/Izzie,MArk/Lexie
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Merry Freaking Christmas**

**Author: CSM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Summary: It's Christmas time again.**** A time to be greatful for what you have**** and the people in your life. A time for joy and laughter...yea right like anything can go smoothly for our favourite doctors. Ignores 6x10. MerDer, Alex/Izzie, Mark/Lexie, Callie/Arizona, Cristina/Owen. Everyones there.**

**AN: SO when I heard about the Christmas episode for GA I go soo excited, then I saw 6x09, and the promo for 6x10. So this one-shot story ignores both of those episodes and all you need to know is that Izzie came back and she and Alex are working on it. My A/I loving heart is breaking already as it is, so I refuse to break it in this story too lol. **

**Merry Freaking Christmas**

"Why are you hovering by the front door?" Derek asked amused, as we watched Meredith pace in front of the front patio, her fingers intertwined.

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed in surprise, as she came to a sudden halt, "I thought you had surgery?"

"Patient spiked a fever, I had to postpone it." Derek said his voice now laden with suspicion, "What did you do?"

Meredith bit her lip sheepishly, "I invited Izzie and Alex to stay with us for Christmas. The trailer is hardly homey or whatever."

"I know, we had this conversation yesterday." Derek said confused, "What…"

Meredith shook her head, "No you don't understand. Izzie's home for _Christmas_…Izzie who doesn't have a job and has way too much time on her hands…she's home for Christmas, Derek. Christmas."

"You're freaking out." Derek observed with a smile, "But what I don't understand is why…is that _snow_ in our living room?"

Meredith turned her head to look through the window and groaned at the bright lights, and numerous white fake snow fixtures staring back at her. Meredith groaned resting her head on Derek's shoulder, "Santa's freaking village."

Derek laughed wholeheartedly at that rubbing her back reassuringly, "It's called the North Pole Mer."

"I know Izzie's been through a lot lately." Meredith said as she glared at the offending icicle lights that were hanging along the edge of the roof, "And I'm trying to be supportive, but it's too much!"

Derek laughed yet again and kissed her softly on the lips, "Come on let's go inside, or we'll freeze to death. You need to relax. Enjoy the festivities."

"We'll get sucked in." Meredith warned, as she allowed him to usher her into their home.

The sound of Nat King Cole's 'The Christmas Song' greeting her along with a blast of heat from the fire in the living room. She looked across at Derek who was grinning widely and breathing in the smell of cinnamon.

"We can move into the trailer." Meredith offered weakly as she pulled the front door close.

"Behave." Derek said grinning as he helped her out of her coat, "I thought the dark and twisties were no more?"

Meredith smiled as she tiptoed to kiss him, "Cristina and Owen are still fighting."

"Ah." Derek said in understanding, knowing not to question his wife and her best friend's tight nit friendship, "Just enjoy it. No dark and twisties tonight."

Meredith opened her mouth about to reply when, Izzie's voice caught her attention."Mer is that you?"

Meredith and Derek took the few steps towards the living and froze at the sight before them. Izzie stood next to an alarmingly tall Christmas tree, completely decorated with tinsel, lights and numerous ornaments. She was still dressed in pajamas that were adorn with red nose reindeer complete with a red and white Santa hat despite it being 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Izzie greeted exuberantly

Meredith eyes widened as she surveyed the remaining of the room, all of which was also decorated, "What happened to the other tree?" She asked weakly, nudging Derek who was snickering slightly beside her.

Izzie scoffed, "You call that a _tree_? Mer I've seen palm trees that had more life than that thing. I got us a real one! What do you think? I was surprised they even had this late in the season, but I got it!"

"That's great Iz." Meredith remarked, her tone saying otherwise, as her eyes still continued to roam the room, "The snow…"

"Doesn't it look real? It's fake. Obviously." Izzie grinned, "I got that half off, in this tiny little shop in deep in town. Its amazing how many things you'll find if you just look."

"It looks beautiful, Izzie." Derek said sincerely, his eyes twinkling, "Feels like I'm back in New York. At the Rockefeller Centre."

"Really? I was hoping to catch that atmosphere." Izzie said brightly, "I thought it might have been a bit much. But I have so much time on my hands, I went a little over board. That's okay right Mer?"

Derek nudged Meredith slightly, when she was yet to answer. Meredith looked up startled, away from the miniature snow village that Izzie had built along side of the fire place, complete with infrastructure and a tiny train that was currently trudging along its tracks.

"What?"

"The decorations." Izzie gestured, her smile flattering at Meredith's alarmed expression, "I hope you don't mind. It's just I didn't think I'd be here to see another Christmas and I wanted to make it special…"

"It's fine Iz." Meredith quickly replied, "It's nice."

"Great!" Izzie said clapping enthusiastically, "I'm going to finish hang some more lights. There's ham and fresh bread to make sandwiches until dinner is ready."

"She cooked a ham and _baked_ bread." Derek said in awe, "Can we keep her?"

"There's room for more lights?" Meredith asked incredulously, completely ignoring Derek's teasing tone.

"Breathe." Derek said soothingly, as he wrapped his arms around Meredith from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. He caught sight of the mantel hanging over the fireplace and grinned, "She bought stockings. She bought stockings for everyone."

"What?" Meredith asked slightly confused, she tilted her head slightly to the left and couldn't help but smile at the numerous Christmas stockings hanging from the mantel, "Did we get His and Hers Christmas stockings? Oh my god."

Derek grinned brightly as he walked up to the mantel, his fingers running along his name that was stitched across the top of the stocking, "Santa and Mrs. Claus."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with being Mrs. Claus." Meredith said slightly amused, she looked down the line of stockings and grinned, "Izzie and Alex, are matching snow couple…Oh! She made Cristina Rudolph. She might actually die for that one. Lexie and Mark! Derek she got my sister and her boyfriend stockings too."

"Why wouldn't she?" Derek asked confused, as he too eyed the Lexie and Mark stockings, "Elves, she made Mark an elf, and a dirty one to boot. Mark's elf is checking out Lexie's ass."

"Derek!" Meredith admonished, but she then looked at the two stockings and tilted her head slightly to the right, "Oh! It is a dirty elf, and Lexie's elf is all wide eyed . How fitting"

Derek grinned as he watched the child like twinkle in Meredith's eyes as she surveyed the stockings. Her fingers tracing the outlines of the various Christmas characters, she shook her head and looked across at him, "No one's ever gotten me a stocking before."

Derek frowned, "You never had a Christmas stocking?"

Meredith shook her head, "Not that I can remember, maybe I had one before my father left, but after…nope Christmas wasn't much a holiday with my mother."

"I'm sorry." Derek said softly kissing her forehead, "Every kid should have a Christmas stocking."

"Forget about it." Meredith said dismissively, as she snaked her hands around his waist, and pointed at the stockings, "This more than makes up for it. Christmas with my family."

"Mer. Look up." Derek said as he tilted his chin above the mantel of stockings.

Meredith turned her head to where he was pointing and gasped at the sight of the lone stocking hanging in the centre on the wall. This particular stocking had an angel as its Christmas character complete with wings and a halo and to the very top of the stocking written in gold embroidery thread was 'George'.

"It's beautiful." Meredith said softly, her eyes now glistening with tears as she allowed Derek to pull her into his arms.

"George, would have loved it." Derek whispered, as he rubbed her arm soothingly, "Come on let's go have some ham and bread."

"Ham and bread?" Meredith asked skeptically, as they made their way towards the kitchen, "What's so special about a sandwich?"

Derek smiled fondly ,"When I was younger and my dad would take Mark and I to get the Christmas tree."

"Mark's Christmas was essentially a Shepherd Christmas?" Meredith asked curiously as she gazed at all the food cooking on the stove as well as the oven, and not even bothering to question that.

Derek stood on the opposite side of the island breathing in the smell of freshly baked bread, "Mark's family didn't know Christmas either. Anyway, when the three of us came back from tree hunting, as my sister's use to call it. My mother would always bake fresh bread and have home cooked ham ready and waiting for us. Dad loved the smell of fresh baked bread. She'd make these tiny little breads for Mark and I. She always made sandwiches for us to hold us off till dinner was ready. Ham sandwiches were always part of my Christmas. Even after my Dad died the seven of us would still have sandwiches every Christmas Eve."

Meredith smiled, "Well, we'll just have to keep that tradition going, on this side of the coast."

"I'd like that." Derek said softly as he handed here a freshly made sandwich, "Bon appetite, my lady."

Meredith giggled, "You're French now?"

"Maybe, I do like how they kiss though." Derek said his eyes twinkling as he swooped down to kiss her.

"I'm sure you do." Meredith muttered against his lips, before she pulled back, "Der, do you missed them, your family I mean, for Christmas?"

"Yea, I haven't been to a Christmas dinner in three years." Derek said thoughtfully, "But I rather spend it with you."

Meredith bit her lip nervously, "What if we go? For Christmas, next year I mean."

Derek's eyes widened, "You'd do that? Mer I…Thank you."

Meredith shrugged, "Got to meet the in-laws at some point, right? Besides I have an entire year to prepare for it."

Derek chuckled pulling her into a kiss, "Enough time to freak out?"

"Maybe." Meredith said cheekily as she returned the kiss, she was just about to slide onto his lap and deepen the kiss when a grunt behind them startled her.

"Dude, not over the food." Alex remarked dryly as he helped himself to some gingerbread people on the dinner table, he held up a very familiar looking gingerbread and laughed a full belly laugh, "She made them to look like us."

"What?" Meredith said surprise as she slid of the stool and went to grab Alex's cookie, but frowned when he pulled it away from her.

"Get your own." Alex remarked and looked at the gingerbread doctor, that was dressed in blue scrubs made of icing and had telltale curly black hair also made out of cake frosting, "It's Yang."

"Oh my god." Meredith exclaimed as she picked up a gingerbread man this one with McDreamy written across it's chest in navy blue scrubs that was also dark blue frosting, "She did!"

"Always wanted to bite Yang's head off." Alex said amused as he proceeded to literally bit of the head of the 'Cristina' cookie, "You checked to see if my own has a big X across it's chest…or maybe a scalpel in it?"

"Alex." Meredith admonished, "Stop it. I thought the two of you made up?"

Alex scoffed as he finished off the remaining of his cookie, "She agreed to move back in with me. Talk? Not so much. Speaking of which, I'm sorry about the living room."

Meredith eyebrows rose at his comment, as she said Derek an amuse grin as she handed him the McDreamy gingerbread man, "You're apologizing for Izzie turning my living room into the South Pole?"

"North." Derek corrected when the two doctors looked across at him confused, he shook his head, "Never mind."

Alex shrugged, "We aren't on the best of terms, and she's projecting."

Meredith laughed, "Alex, Izzie's alive."

Alex frowned, "Duh Mer, the food in the kitchen and the decorations kind of told me that. That and I share a bed with the woman."

Meredith rolled her eyes as she grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him towards the living room, "She's alive Alex. The doctor told her she wouldn't get to see the end of the year. It's Christmas Eve Alex and she's alive."

"I know that Mer." Alex said his voice softening slightly at the implications, "Where are you taking me?"

"Look." Meredith said as they came to halt in front of the mantel, "There are seven stockings hanging over this fireplace and one on the wall. There could have been two on that wall Alex. If it were left up to me, there wouldn't be any, but this is what life gave us, and life gave you back your wife Alex. She's here and George isn't. She's alive Alex."

Alex sighed as he looked at the snow couple, standing side by side on the mantel, the two stockings hanging in such a way that it looked as though the snowman's wooden hand was outstretched next to the snowwoman's own, "Is she here?"

Meredith scoffed, "You think I'm cooking that feast in the kitchen? She said something about hanging lights."

"Thanks Mer." Alex muttered as he headed for the stairs.

* * *

"Iz?" Alex called out cautiously as he pushed open the door to her old room, the one they were both currently sharing for the holidays.

Izzie sat on the bed in deep concentration as she held onto another bright colored stocking; she looked up at the sound of her name, "Hey. I'm just finishing the last of Owen's stocking."

"You made Hunt a stocking?" Alex asked surprised, as he took a seat next to her, a little further than necessary.

Izzie shrugged as she turned her attention back to the incomplete, "He's Cristina's boyfriend. I didn't make the stockings. I bought them and just stitched everyone's name on it."

The couple sat in an uncomfortable silence as Izzie continued to work furiously on the last of Owen's name. Alex sighed slightly as he stood up and proceeded to change out of his work clothes, he cast one look at Izzie to see that she was still focused on what she was doing.

"I liked the snowmen...well the woman and the man." Alex offered, as he threw his shoes next to Izzie's boots at the foot of the chest of drawers.

"It was between that and the elves." Izzie muttered, still refusing to look at him, as she fixed the stocking. "I figured you wouldn't want to be an elf."

"Not really." Alex his nose slightly wrinkling his nose at the thought, "Yang as a Rudolph was brilliant though."

To his delight she began to laugh, and finally looked across at him, "I thought so too. Did you see the gingerbread cookies?"

Alex returned her grin, "Taste great. Yang will probably hurt you for that too."

"Let her try." Izzie muttered with merit, as she grinned at the thought, she shook the stocking and held it up for him, "What do you think?"

"Nice." Alex told her, "Although Yang will take offence into being a reindeer."

"But she's the reindeer of all reindeer. The big guy. Everyone wants to be Rudolph." Izzie insisted her eyes twinkling in excitement.

Alex laughed wholeheartedly at her words as he took a seat next to her, "I'm glad you're here Iz."

Izzie smiled faltered, "Alex."

Alex shook his head and turned on the bed so that he was facing her, "Not here as in Meredith's house."

"Thanks." Izzie snapped sarcastically as she stood up, "Maybe I should have stayed in Chehalis, with my Mom, since you don't seem to want me here. Here as in Meredith's house."

Alex scowled as he grabbed onto her hand and pulling her back on the bed, "Would you shut up and listen to me? I want you here with me. But what I mean is I'm glad you're here, as in here living and breathing. You're alive Iz."

Izzie narrowed her eyes slightly at his words but allowed to make his point, as well as take her hands in his, "You're here and you're alive and we should be celebrating that, not speaking to each other in mono-syllabic sentences. You got another chance Iz, _we_ got another chance."

"So what you want to pretend that these last two months never happen?" Izzie asked incredulously, "Pretend that I never lost my job? That I left? That you…"

"No. I…can't we just put it on hold or something?" Alex offered, "I don't know call a truce? I just want to spend our first Christmas together, to be a good one. We weren't supposed to have one Iz; that has to count for something."

"You don't even like Christmas." Izzie said with exasperation.

"But you do." Alex pointed out, "Meredith's living room looks like Santa blew up in there."

"Alex!" Izzie protested wrinkling her nose at the image, but then giggled slightly, "Does she hate it?"

"No. The stockings were a nice touch." Alex offered, as he scooted a little closer to her, their hands still in between them, "So…"

Izzie sighed as she also scooted closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulder, "Fine, but for the record we don't put things on hold and come back to it later."

"Course not." Alex agreed as he kissed the side of her head, "We're both too stubborn to let things go that easily."

"Exactly." Izzie agreed, and hummed when he kissed her neck, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alex murmured, he then held onto her shoulder and pulled the two of them back onto the bed, they were just getting into a comfortable silence when Izzie suddenly shot up from the bed.

"The turkey!"

"You're cooking a turkey?" Alex asked incredulously, as he watched her scramble off the bed, "But it's not Thanksgiving."

Izzie laughed, "You can cook turkey on Christmas. Come on _we're_ making dinner."

"What? Iz, I don't cook." Alex said amused, still lying on the bed, and not allowing her to yank him off the bed, "You've told me time and time again, to never get in your way you're cooking."

"Well its Christmas and we're doing this together." Izzie said with an air of finality and she grabbed both of his arms and pulled him into a sitting position.

Alex sighed with mock exasperation as he allowed her to pull him to his feet, "Answer me this though, why are you cooking enough food for a football team, when it's only going to be four of us?"

Izzie frowned in confusion, "We're having Christmas dinner tonight. Everyone's coming."

"But it's not Christmas." Alex said stupidly as they made their way down the stairs, the banisters were also decorated with tinsel and lights.

"Everyone's going to be with their families tomorrow." Izzie explained, "Mer and Lexie are having lunch with their Dad, Cristina and Owen are going by Owen's mother for lunch as well. And we're going Chehalis. I promised Mom we'd spend Christmas day with her."

"Okay. But Really Mer and Cristina?" Alex asked skeptically, "They don't do families."

Izzie shrugged, "That's what Meredith told me. So dinner is tonight."

* * *

**So My one shot turned into a two shot, I'm weak and I can't seem to write short chapter stories anymore. The next chapter will be up tomorrow evening. I just wanted to post this before Thursday's episode so what do you guys think?**

**Reviews are love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, so this one-shot turned two-shot is now a three-shot. These characters just don't seem to want me to let them go, which is really bad because I have finals in two weeks, and I took a break from my other story so that I can focus on studying but yet here I am with a multi-chapter Christmas story, something is wrong with me lol**

**Thank you all for the kind words of encouragement and for those of you , who are reading WWB , don't worry I will be updating that in two weeks, and I am writing it now just not enough to post a chapter….that and this stupid story I have here just wont leave me alone. I'm a sucker for Christmas fics with my favourite characters.**

* * *

"You're spying." Derek whispered as he walked up behind Meredith making her jump.

"They're laughing and cooking." Meredith whispered back as she pointed through the crack between the door and the wall, as she peeked into the kitchen on Alex and Izzie.

"Karev can cook?" Derek whispered, as they watched the couple kiss over the cranberry sauce, "Now we're being voyeurs."

"Oh!" Meredith exclaimed closing in the door, "Too much, that was way too much for us to see."

"Remind me to stay away from the cranberry sauce." Derek said amused, as he took a step back and effectively pulling her back as well.

"We can hear you, you know." Izzie called out.

Meredith grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No you're not." Izzie said amused, "Are coming inside or are you going to just hover at the doorway, and continue to watch us make out?"

"Yea, you peeping Tom." Alex teased.

Meredith huffed as she pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen, "I am not a Peeping Tom, I was just checking up on…on the food."

"Really?" Izzie asked amused, she held a spatula in her hand, "So you can tell me if this pumpkin pie is ready or not, then?"

"You're making pumpkin pie?" Derek asked excitedly, "Mer she's making pumpkin pie."

Meredith laugh wholeheartedly, purposely ignoring Izzie's jab, "Sorry, Derek but we can't keep her. You got stuck with the wife that can't cook."

Derek sighed dramatically but hugged her anyway, "That's okay you more than make up for that… in other ways."

"Dude, you are such a chick." Alex remarked, "Besides there will be no keeping of my wife. I just got her back."

Izzie sent Alex a look but then rolled her eyes, "I'm not your property you moron. Here taste this."

Alex eyed the spatula with disdain, "Iz, at the rate you're going, I'm not going to be able to eat dinner."

"Fine." Izzie scowled, but then looked across at Derek, who was currently peeking into the already finished dishes. She smiled at him sweetly, "Derek, would you like to taste my sauce?"

Derek looked up alarmed at her tone, when Alex scowled and yanked Izzie's hand back to him, "Hey no one's tasting your sauce but me."

Izzie giggled slightly as she fed him the sauce, she looked across at Meredith and winked. Meredith just laughed and shook her head. The sudden sound of the doorbell ringing made her jump, she looked at Derek to see that he was still engrossed in checking out the various foods as well as trying to taste them without Izzie noticing. Meredith rolled her eyes as she stood up, "I'll get it."

"Hey!" Meredith greeted as she opened the door, he eyes widening when she noticed not only Cristina and Owen, but Callie and Arizona as well.

"Merry Christmas, Meredith." Owen greeted brightly as we walked into the room, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and then walked towards the living room his hands laden with Christmas gifts.

"Merry Christmas." Callie and Arizona also chimed in, Callie held up a foil covered dish, "I brought food."

"And gifts!" Arizona said smiling widely, as she held up a few bags filled with nicely wrapped presents. "Love the decorations, who did them?"

"Uh Izzie." Meredith replied as she pointed towards the kitchen,

Cristina sighed at Meredith's questioning expression, "Apparently I'm dating one of Santa's Helpers. He's all warm and fuzzy about the holidays and insisted we bring gifts. Also, I couldn't not invite my roommate and her girlfriend. That's just rude."

Meredith nodded as she shut the front door, "He kissed me on the cheek."

"Warm and fuzzy. The three of them were _singing_ in the car. Carols. Mer, freaking Christmas Carols in the car."

"Izzie made you and Owen Christmas stockings." Meredith offered with a smile

Cristina groaned, "She sucked you in. I can't believe she sucked you in. You're all happy and glowing. I hate you."

" 'Tis the Season." Meredith said with a grin and she ushered Cristina into the living room, where Arizona and Owen were currently placing gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Meredith your living room looks like one of those stupid displays in the mall." Cristina said in shock as she took in all the bright lights and various decorations.

"You went to a mall?" Meredith teased, "And you're still alive?"

"Barely." Cristina muttered, "I told you. Santa's freaking helper."

"Meredith this tree is amazing." Owen offered as he eyed all the ornaments.

"It's awesome." Arizona agreed, "And all the snow and tinsel. I love it."

"That's all Izzie." Meredith replied weakling, "She made the stockings too."

"Grey, I just walked in on Stevens and Karev making out next to the turkey. Warn me text time." Callie said as she shuddered slightly, "Oh and I just saw your husband smuggle food onto a plate."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "He's hopeless. I think dinner is ready anyway. Right Derek?"

"You caught me." Derek said sheepishly as he walked down the stairs a plate in his hand, "Stuffing?"

"Who is that?" Cristina asked incredulously.

Meredith laughed as everyone started to migrate towards the dinning room, "He loves Christmas too."

"We should cut our losses, right away." Cristina insisted with a groan as they made their way towards the dinning room.

Meredith simply laughed as they all took a seat at the table, Izzie and Alex walking in the cooked turkey. Izzie though on noticing the two empty seats frowned, "Hey I thought you said everyone was here? We have to wait for Lexie and Mark."

"Why?" Cristina asked with a frown as she went to grab a plate, but scowled when Izzie snatched it away from her, "Hey!"

"It's all or nothing." Izzie warned, "I did not cook all this food, just for _some_ of us to eat it."

"Is she serious?" Callie asked, her tone almost whining,

"Callie." Arizona admonished from her seat next to her whiny girl friend, "You can't wait for your best friend to eat?"

"I'm sure they will…"Meredith trailed off as she caught sight of the couple standing in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas!" Lexie shouted excitedly, a grin covered her features to match her tone, she stood next to a slightly annoyed Mark, dressed from head to toe in green, complete with a green elf hat that had a tiny bell at the end. Mark on the other hand was dressed in a red shirt, jeans and a red Santa hat on his head, he was also holding a bag of presents.

"Ho ho ho." Mark said dryly, he then looked across at his girlfriend, "Are you happy now? Can I take off this ridiculous hat?"

"No!" Lexie protested, momentarily forgetting their audience, who was still looking at them speechless, "It's Christmas. Besides you look cute."

Mark frowned, "Cute and Mark Sloan does not belong together in my vocabulary Lex."

"Well it does in mine." Lexie said cheekily as she tiptoed to kiss him, she was about to deepen it when a dinner roll hit her in the back of her head.

"Could the two of you not ruin dinner for the rest of us?" Meredith asked, but despite her tone her eyes were twinkling with merit.

"Well thanks to you I can never _eat_ in you kitchen again." Lexie said, giving her sister as well as brother-in-law a pointed look.

At once there were horrified gasped as almost everyone pushed back their seat away from the table. Cristina who currently had a dinner roll in her hand, looked across at the couple in question, "You had sex in your kitchen?"

Meredith groaned and glared at her sister, "Secrets Lexie. There are some things we just don't talk about."

"We're supposed to eat food, food that was cooked in the kitchen the two of you had sex in?" Callie asked looking at the bowl of mash potatoes in front of her with a frown.

"It was months ago!" Meredith protested, she looked across at Derek who was currently buttering his role, not at all deterred by the others reactions, "Feel free to chime in anytime Derek."

"People!" Izzie shouted, immediately silencing the room, "I cleaned the damn kitchen, and I cooked all this food, whole freaking day. So you will eat it and you will like it damn it."

"Its good." Alex told her enthusiastically as he took a spoonful of his stuffing into his mouth and nodded with as much vigor as possible.

"Thank you."Izzie said as smiled at him with gratitude, she then looked at the other persons at the table, all except for Derek, who were still eyeing the food, "EAT."

Immediately there were scraping of utensils against various bowls and plates as everyone began to dish out food. Derek leaned across Meredith slightly so that he could grab Mark's attention, "So Santa how goes Rudolph and the rest of the motley crew?"

"Shut up." Mark scowled, "I wasn't the one who almost ruined Stevens' dinner. You may have saved the woman's life, but I wouldn't put it passed her to kill you."

Derek shrugged slightly, but then grinned when he saw some of the sugar cookies next to him, he picked up the tray and offered it to Mark, "Cookie Santa?"

"You want me to tell you what you can do with those cookies?"

"Stop it." Meredith hissed slapping both men on the back of their heads, "And stop leaning over me to talk. You're like two gossiping teenage girls."

"Hey!" Both men protested, at both her act of violence and the jab.

"You're going to let her talk to me like that?" Mark asked Lexie who was sitting to his left.

"What?" Lexie asked her mouth full of turkey, the little bell from her hat jiggling as she turned her head to face him.

"Never mind."

"You're dressed like an elf." Meredith stated to her sister, now leaning over Mark.

"It's Christmas." Lexie said with a grin.

"And what? Does that mean it's a free pass for you to dress up like a freak?" Meredith teased with amusement.

"Shut up." Lexie scowled, "Or I'll be forced to sing."

"Shutting up." Meredith said immediately and returned back to the food in front of her, she looked across at her husband who was eating with much gusto and frowned, "You are behaving as though you have never seen food in your life."

Derek grinned as he took a sip of his cranberry juice, "It's Christmas Mer."

"I hate the fact that, that excuse can be multi-usable."

"That's not a word." Derek pointed out.

"So, Christmas isn't a good enough excuse for you to eat like a pig, or Lexie to dress like an elf. But you're using it."

"Bah Humbug, Mer." Lexie teased, as both she, Mark and Derek laughed, but when Meredith looked at them blankly, Lexie gasped, "You don't know what that means?"

"No, am I supposed to?" Meredith asked confused.

Lexie held her hand to her chest and gasped dramatically, "My heart is actually hurting for you."

"Oh shut up."

Derek grinned, joining his sister-in-law in teasing his wife, "I think, someone's heart needs to grow three sizes."

"What?" This time it was both Mark and Meredith who were looking back and forth between the two in confusion.

"The Grinch." Lexie said as though that was a good enough explanation.

"What about him?" Mark asked confused, he looked across at Meredith, "What did we get ourselves into?"

Meredith giggled at Derek's affronted facial expression while Lexie released a loud sigh, not even taking on Meredith's previous jab, "The Grinch, his heart grew three sizes when he gave the Whos back their gifts."

"The who?" Mark asked confused.

"Did you call me a big green monster, when you're the one dressed like one?" Meredith asked her sister incredulously.

Lexie scowled, while Derek laughed, "Whos."

"Who's what?" Mark asked confused.

"No, babe the people were called the Whos." Lexie explained as she patted his hand in at his confused expression , she then sent her sister a glare.

"Hey you're the one dressed like the Grinch." Meredith said in defense as she took a bite of her turkey.

"Elf. I'm supposed to be an elf." Lexie said with a huff, as Meredith just giggled at her expense, "Shut up."

* * *

"You think everyone likes it?" Izzie asked uncertain as she gazed around the table at her friends, as they chatted amongst themselves.

"You're serious?" Alex asked his mouth full with food, "Babe, Shepherd alone is going to eat out all your food, we might not even have any to take to your mom tomorrow. Trust me they all like it"

Izzie chuckled as she looked across at the other side of the table where Derek was trying to eat and talk to Meredith at the same time, and Meredith was looking at him with slight disgust, "Okay."

Alex turned to give her a reassuring smile but frowned, "Uh babe you have some custard on you face. You're supposed to eat the pie, not let it eat you."

"Funny." Izzie said dryly, but despite her tone she smiled at him as she wiped her face, "Did I get it?"

"No." Alex replied, he then smirked and leaned forward, their noses now practically touching. At her alarmed expression he quickly stuck out his tongue, and licked the small bit of custard that was on her cheek and pulled back before she could react, "S'good. The custard wasn't bad either."

"Alex!" Izzie hissed glancing around the table to see if anyone noticed, "Not at the table. What's the matter with you?"

"No one is even taking us on." Alex replied, he glanced to her left at Arizona, the only person that was even remotely close to them, and the other woman was solely focused on Callie as the two of them spoke, "And who really cares?"

"I do." Izzie protested as she watched Alex purposely move his hand from the table to her thigh and make its way up slowly, "Stop that."

Alex smirked, "Say it like you mean it."

"Karev if you're going to feel up your wife, the least you can do, is do it under the table, where no one can see." Callie said dryly, her voice much louder than necessary.

"What?" Cristina asked disgusted on the opposite side of the table, now getting everyone's attention. "No that's what bedrooms are for. You want to feel up your wife, do it on your own time, and not where we are eating. It's bad enough Meredith and Shepherd had sex where the food was cooked."

"Hey!" Meredith protested, "That was months ago."

"I like how you protest about when you did it and not how many times." Cristina said amused.

"Shut up." Meredith scowled,

"People we're eating." Arizona protested, "And the food is really, really good and I would really like to eat it."

"Really?" Cristina said dryly, now mocking her,

"Watch it Yang." Callie warned pointing a fork at her

"You going to fork her Torres?" Mark teased, his slight innuendo not getting passed anyone, as everyone immediately gagged or frowned in disgust.

"Mark!" Lexie admonished slapping his arm, "That's disgusting."

"And rude." Arizona said also glaring at Mark, "And if I could have reached I would have kicked you. Just so you know."

"People! It's Christmas enough with the hostility we're suppose to be happy and joyful." Izzie protested.

"If she breaks out in song, I can not be held responsible for my actions."Cristina called out.

"Ooh carols!" Lexie said excitedly, "We have to sing carols after dinner."

"Oh god. It's Izzie 2.0." Cristina said with a groan.

"Bah Humbug Yang." Mark retorted, sending Lexie a grin, he stood up to reach the bowl of popcorn but hissed in pain when Izzie slapped his hand away with one of the metal spoons, "Ow! What the hell Stevens?"

"That's not to eat." Izzie said, "It's for us to hang on the tree, while we have eggnog and _sing _carols."

"Doesn't the tree have enough decorations on it Iz?" Meredith asked weakly, already trying to get out of that particular activity.

"Shush, she just doesn't know what she's talking about. Meredith just doesn't want to sing." Lexie told Izzie, as she frowned at her sister

"Meredith doesn't sing." Meredith corrected her sister, "Nor will I ever _try_ to sing."

"No even for Christmas?" Derek asked her sweetly.

"That look won't work on me this time. So don't bother trying." Meredith remarked.

"You people are mad, if you think you're going to get me to sing." Cristina agreed as Izzie, Lexie and Owen now looked at her questioningly, "Never going to happen."

* * *

**So it was short and some parts were cheesy, but I love Christmas way too much, and so there will be more of our favourite people celebrating Christmas. **

**The next chapter will be more couple-y and focus on each couple or at least i will try to get each couple. Definately be A/I, M/L and M/D though**

**Not too sure if the next chapter is the last. It should be though.  
**

**Reviews are love**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the last of this little three shot, I know this chapter is short but I figured It would take away from the spirit of the holidays if i dragged it on. Thank you everyone for your kind words and reading this story**

* * *

"Think we could sneak out, and no one would notice?" Meredith whispered to Cristina as she swirled her eggnog.

"No." Cristina replied with disappointment, "Robbins is watching us like a hawk."

Meredith looked to her right and sure enough Arizona, who was currently singing 'Let it snow' with Callie, would ever so often look in their direction. Meredith chuckled slightly at the look the woman was sending them. She then looked across at Izzie and her sister on the other side of the room stringing popcorn and were also belting out their own awful rendition of 'Jingle bells' and cringed, "I don't think we should have allowed those two to have eggnog."

"We should have just given them a sedative and put us all out of our misery."

Meredith laughed whole heartedly at that, as her gazed wondered around her living room, "Izzie's been going whole day sleep is bound to kick in soon."

"You're smiling." Cristina said with a frown, "You're practically giddy."

Meredith shrugged as she took a sip of her eggnog, "I'm just grateful for what I have."

Cristina followed the other woman's gaze and saw that she was currently looking at Izzie, who was now trying to turn Alex into a Christmas tree by draping the string of popcorn over his head. She and Meredith then both looked across at the mantel at the lone stocking hanging high above the others, "You're right."

"She deserves this Christmas." Meredith said simply, "Maybe we all do."

Cristina nodded in agreement when she caught sight of Owen coming into the room with a guitar in his hands and a big grin on his face, "Oh no. He found a guitar. Why do you even have a guitar in your house?"

Meredith's eyes wide at the child-like glee in Owen's face as he walked over to Callie and Arizona, "It's Alex own."

"Alex can play the _guitar_?" Cristina asked incredulously.

"No clue. They're storing some of their stuff here." Meredith explained, she then winced when Izzie squealed in excitement.

"We _have _ to sing now." Izzie insisted and looked across at Meredith and Cristina who both had a deer-caught in the headlights expressions, "ALL of us are going to sing."

"I don't sing." Cristina remarked.

"Just this one song." Izzie begged, "For George."

Cristina frowned, "Don't pull the George card! Besides I think might actually give him reason to come back and haunt me if I sing."

Meredith smiled slight at the truth behind those words, but she took one look at Izzie's crestfallen face and sigh, "I'll sing one for George. Only _one_ Iz."

"Yay." Izzie said excitedly, as she walked over to the mantel and pulled a couple of sheets of papers, "I printed the lyrics for everyone."

"Oh this was all part of her evil plan." Cristina said with a groan, but took a paper anyway.

"Izzie's not planning the apocalypse." Owen told Cristina with a grin, as he pulled her back so that she sat slightly on his knee as he was sitting on the arm of one of the sofas.

"The eight of us singing Christmas carols?" Cristina remarked, "If that's not a sign of the apocalypse I don't know what is."

Owen laughed wholeheartedly at her tone, as he perched the base of guitar on his free leg while the other half of it came in front of her, his arm wrapping around her waist so that he could reach the top of the guitar, "You going to help me spread the Yuletide cheer?"

Cristina scoffed, "In your dreams. So you play the guitar?"

"Since college." Owen remarked as his fingers tapped the wooden base of the guitar.

"Please tell me you weren't in a band." Cristina practically begged, but when she didn't get a response she groaned, "You're kidding, that's just sad."

"I thought chicks suppose to dig that sort of thing?"

"Did you just say _chicks_? Don't talk like that." Cristina ordered with a frown, "You're hanging around Sloan too much."

Owen simply laughed at her tone as he began to play a song on the guitar, grinning even more so when she had no snarky comment.

* * *

Meanwhile Izzie was currently handing out sheets of papers to the rest of the guest, she looked at Meredith with narrowed eyes, "You're really going to sing? Or are you just telling me that so that I would leave you alone, and you just mouth the words?"

Derek who was standing nearby and heard the end of their conversation laughed, "Oh Mer I think she figured you out."

Meredith glared at him, then looked back at Izzie, "I am not lying, I'll sing your stupid song."

"You know when you call the song stupid I have a hard time believing you." Izzie remarked as she handed Derek his own sheet of paper.

"Doubt me again, and I'm out." Meredith remarked, as she jabbed Derek in the side when he began to snicker next to her, "Besides you and Lexie will be singing so loudly, you won't even know if anyone else is singing."

Izzie just narrowed her eyes and Meredith's teasing expression but then simply walked off and towards Alex and Mark.

"You know where you're standing?" Derek whispered into Meredith's ear.

"In Santa's workshop?" Meredith responded as she turned to face him, her eyes twinkling.

"Nope." Derek said mysteriously as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, "Mistletoe."

Meredith smiled at him then looked up as well, and sure enough hanging from the arch of the doorway was a piece of mistletoe. She then looked back at him and licked her lips thoughtfully, "Um, you know, you don't need a piece of plant to kiss me."

"I know." Derek said as he grinned, leaning in again to kiss her, "But it's fun. We should put them up in all the rooms. Whole year round."

"Really?" Meredith giggled slightly as she kissed him again, "And what if you end up under these mistletoes of yours with Cristina or Izzie, or even…"

"Mer." Derek almost whined as she giggled at his expression, "You're killing the mood."

"Sorry." Meredith smiled, her tone anything but apologetic, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers yet again, her grin matching his own as they kissed, "You know I think I might like this mistletoe thing."

"I think we should change the mistletoe rules." Derek said thoughtfully, "Have it more than kissing."

"You don't like the kissing?" Meredith teased knowing fully well where his dirty mind was going.

Derek chuckled as they untangled so that they could join the others by the tree, "I'm all for the kissing. I'm just saying more than kissing seems like the best way to go."

Meredith laughed wholeheartedly at his serious tone allowing him to pull her onto his lap as they sat in the armchair, "Really? Well we should talk about these rules later on then. Although I really think it's against Santa's law or something to change the mistletoe rules."

"Mer you're killing it again." Derek protested but nevertheless wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing? Everyone's waiting for you to start us up." Alex asked curiously as he walked into the kitchen, Izzie was standing at the sink her back to him, "Iz?"

"I'll be out in a bit." Izzie told him her voice quivering slightly as her shoulders heaved, and she still continued to face the opposite direction.

"Iz?" Alex asked in alarm as he walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Izzie said wiping her eyes and taking a step away from him.

"Iz, you're standing here clutching a stupid reindeer mug and crying your eyes out, something is wrong." Alex remarked, purposely holding onto to so that she would look him in the eye, "Talk to me."

"It's not a stupid cup!" Izzie snapped, as her eyes began to fill with tears, "Its George's Christmas cup…I found it when I was looking for more glasses."

"Oh Iz." Alex said softly pulling her into his arms and running his fingers through her short cropped hair soothingly, "It's okay."

"I miss him." Izzie whispered into his shoulder as she wiped her eyes against his shirt, "I miss him so much it hurts. I buried myself in all the Christmas preparations today hoping that I would forget that he's not here, that maybe if I was so occupied it would hurt less, but it just hurts even more that he's not here complaining about me over doing it, and trying to get you to talk some sense into me."

Alex couldn't help but smile at her words as he placed a comforting kiss on her head, "I'd probably ignore him anyway, or tell him he's too much a chicken to deal with you on his own."

Izzie giggled slightly, in between her sniffles, "That sounds about right."

"Iz, George wouldn't want you to spend Christmas roll up in a ball crying about him." Alex told her soothingly, "He'd want you to celebrate Christmas. He knew how much Christmas means to you, and this Christmas is supposed to be hundred times better than any Christmas you ever had. You're alive Iz, you're supposed to be celebrating that. George would want you to be celebrating your health; that in itself is a Christmas miracle."

Izzie grabbed a fistful of Alex's shirt to wipe the remaining of her tears and then looked up at him with a smile, "Did you just talk about a Christmas miracle? I thought you didn't believe in those things?"

Alex smiled sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders, "You've infected me with your Christmas spirit."

Izzie giggled at his words as she placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Alex said sincerely as he kissed her one last time then leaned across the counter to grab a napkin, at which he proceeded to wipe the reminisce of tears off her cheeks, "Now. Are you ready to sing your little heart own?"

"You'll sing?"

Alex groaned as the walked out the kitchen, "Iz…"

"Tell me why you own a guitar then." Izzie countered, grinning when he released a long sigh.

"Fine I'll sing your stupid song." Alex relented.

Izzie giggled at his tone, "Damn that must be some story attached to that guitar, if you're willing to sing carols."

"Shut up." Alex grunted as he ushered into the room, "I found her, Little Grey no need to get you panties in a bunch."

"Watch it Karev!" Mark called out in a warning voice.

"Dude, you're wearing a freaking Santa hat. You have no room to say anything." Alex remarked amused

"Ignore him." Lexie insisted as she stood on her tiptoes to fix Mark's hat, "I told you, you look cute."

Mark smirked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body against his as he whispered, "Dirty cute?"

Lexie giggled, "You can't give it a description."

"Okay how about I just be dirty then?" Mark grinned suggestively as Lexie rose on her toes yet again to kiss him, her giggles muffled by their kiss.

This time around there were multiple pieces of popcorn that came pelting towards the couple as everyone was in ear shot and had witness the exchange. Lexie pulled back a grin still prominent across her features as she pulled a stray popcorn from Mark's jacket and popped it into her mouth.

"Can we get on with this thing before, Cristina decided to strangle someone with the string of popcorn?" Meredith asked grinning in amusement at her best friend's facial expression.

"Can't we just skip it?" Cristina asked, but cringed slightly when Izzie and Lexie sent her a harsh look.

"Sing or zip it." Callie threatened as she threw and arm across Arizona's shoulders, the two were currently snuggled up on the love seat.

"Yea Yang where's the Christmas spirit?" Arizona teased, her fingers intertwined with Callie's hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"You're too perky for one person." Cristina growled, but whatever else she had to say was drowned out by Owen who proceeded to play 'Jingle Bells'.

That alone was the queue for both Izzie and Lexie to begin to sing loudly. Mark actually winced at the sheer volume the two women had taken. Derek who was still sharing a armchair with Meredith began to clap enthusiastically, each of his hand gripping one of Meredith's own thus essentially clapping for her. Meredith who initially was annoyed at him suddenly began to laugh as he joined the other two women, his voice actually cracking at some points. Then halfway through the song everyone else joined in with the exception of Cristina who was still sitting next to .Owen and cringing slightly at the group of doctors. She snorted when Izzie pulled Alex' s arms around his wife's body encouraging him to actually sing and not mimic the words, and soon enough even Alex was belting out the remainder of the song, once the song was finished Lexie clapped her hands.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Ho ho ho." Mark said deeply earning a few chuckles at his poor interpretation of Santa Clause.

"You guys should not quit your day job." Cristina remarked still laughing.

Izzie scowled at her but instead of telling her cranky friend anything she looked across at Owen, "We wish you a Merry Christmas!"

"Oh! We wish you a Merry Christmas." Lexie sang excitedly.

"Oh god." Cristina groaned as everyone began to join in yet again, and the group of nine doctors all began to sing more Christmas carols much to Cristina's annoyance for the rest of the night.

* * *

The End


End file.
